


rock u 2

by thunderylee



Category: KARA (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kitayama goes to a KARA concert.





	rock u 2

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink bingo (gangbang).

“He’s so small,” Gyuri comments when Kitayama’s dropped at her feet. “I let you loose in Tokyo and this is what you bring me?”

“He’s an idol, Goddess,” Seungyeon says, grinning infectiously as she holds one of Kitayama’s bound arms. “He has to be worth something.”

On his other side, Jiyoung is practically purring at him. “He’s cute.”

“Down, maknae,” Gyuri says sharply, and Jiyoung pouts. “He doesn’t even look legal.”

“He’s twenty-seven,” Hara offers. “I checked his I.D.”

Kitayama blinks at being pickpocketed without realizing it, but when you’re flocked by four gorgeous Korean girl idols, you don’t really think about things like that when one of them grabs your ass. He only understands bits and pieces of what they’re saying, mostly from the Big Bang songs Senga makes them listen to on tour, but mostly he just stares at them, hoping upon all hopes that they brought him here for what he thinks they brought him here for.

Because sex with an entire girl pop group would trump anything Yokoo’s ever done, including that time with the twin sisters.

“Well, do you have a name, pretty boy?” Gyuri asks him in Japanese.

“Kitayama,” he replies, trying not to fumble over the syllables of his own name. “Kitayama Hiromitsu.”

“He’s in that roller skating Johnny’s group,” Hara offers. “With the one that Cole likes.”

Nicole’s face lights up. “You know Fujigaya-kun?”

“Unfortunately,” Kitayama replies, narrowing his eyes. “He didn’t want to come to your concert, though.”

That’s a bold-faced lie, but it has Nicole frowning. “Huh. Fuck him, then. He cut his hair anyway.”

“Here are the rules,” Gyuri booms from her armchair, which may as well have been her throne with how she’s commanding everyone’s attention. “You will only touch my girls when they tell you to. You will do as they say without complaint. And—” she adds at Kitayama’s increasingly starry eyes “—you will not finish until all of us do.”

Kitayama raises his eyebrows. “Challenge accepted.”

Gyuri’s lips turn up into a smirk. “I like your attitude, oppa. Release him.”

Seungyeon and Jiyoung get to work unraveling the scarves from Kitayama’s wrists, which really hadn’t been at all necessary because he would have followed them anywhere they wanted. The whole kidnapping scenario had been ridiculously hot, though, even if Ohkura was probably worried sick that Kitayama had suddenly disappeared after the concert ended. At first Kitayama had wondered why the girls hadn’t taken both of them, then he remembered where Ohkura’s interests lie and realized it would be a waste of their time.

“Maknae first, yes?” Jiyoung asks, bouncing as she’s already lowering Kitayama to the floor.

“How old are you even?” Kitayama asks, not sure if he wants to know the answer.

“Eighteen!” Jiyoung announces, and Kitayama lets out a sigh of relief. “Nineteen in Korea.”

“You and Hara share him,” Gyuri replies, the fond look in her eye reminding Kitayama of how he looks at Senga. They’re really not that different, he and Gyuri. “Do whatever you want to him. He’s my present to you all.”

“Thank you, Goddess,” Hara and Jiyoung chirp, then soft lips are pressed to Kitayama’s and he doesn’t actually know which one of them is kissing him. It’s probably Jiyoung, because the kiss is just as eager as she is, a little bit of inexperience mixed in excitement and Kitayama happily shows her how to do it right, guiding her tongue with his.

“Oppa, touch me,” Hara says, taking one of Kitayama’s hands in hers, and the next thing he feels is a soft mound of flesh that can’t be anything other than what it feels like. Her shirt is in the way, but he quickly takes care of that by finding the hem and slipping beneath it, then her bra. “Mm, oppa, just like that. Your fingers feel nice.”

“Hara likes to talk,” Seungyeon announces from a short distance away, speaking Japanese for Kitayama’s benefit.

“You like it, unni,” Hara replies, but she’s speaking right into Kitayama’s ear and he gives an involuntary shudder. “Ooh, he liked that.”

“Do it again,” Gyuri commands, a little more depth in her voice than before. “Make him squirm.”

Kitayama ends up arching enough to pull out of Jiyoung’s kiss with the next puff of air to his ear, but Jiyoung just smiles and mouths her way down his neck, pushing his shirt up at the same time. Hara helps her pull it off and her mouth continues down, exploring Kitayama’s chest and abdomen. Her chin bumps the erection that’s more than straining his pants and she giggles, flicking her eyes up to him and biting her lip.

“More, oppa,” Hara goes on, in Japanese, now pushing Kitayama’s hand under her skirt. “Put your fingers in me, mm, use your thumb on my clit.”

“Finally, a girl who tells me what to do,” Kitayama says as he follows instructions, slipping his hand into her panties and groaning at how wet she is. “Keep talking, I like it.”

Hara grins, leaning in for a mind-blowing kiss of her own before returning to Kitayama’s ear, rocking against his hand as she speaks. “Faster, right there, go a little deeper, like you’re fucking me—”

“I can do that for real, you know,” Kitayama tells her, though he’s pretty sure Jiyoung’s going to get there first with the way she’s teasing the fly of his pants, poking at the bulge like she’s never seen one before.

“Just this is fine,” Hara replies, her breath quickening as Kitayama moves his fingers just how she wants them. “I’m saving myself, you know, but playing around is okay.”

“Aw, you’re a good girl,” Kitayama tells her, and she giggles into his mouth, then moans as she tightens around Kitayama’s fingers and jerks next to him.

“One down,” Gyuri calls out. “Very nice, Hara. Seungyeon, your turn.”

Red-faced and breathless, Hara gives Kitayama his hand back and adjusts her clothes, eyes darkening when he brings his fingers to his lips to taste her. Almost immediately, his head is grabbed and turned to the other side, where Seungyeon is smiling cutely despite her iron grip. Kitayama recalls her being the main one to drag him here and admires her strength, even more so when she claims his mouth and kisses him so fiercely that he barely notices Jiyoung finally unzipping his pants and exposing him to the room.

“It’s so big!” Jiyoung exclaims, and Kitayama smirks into Seungyeon’s kiss. “How am I supposed to put this in my mouth?”

“Slowly, maknae,” Gyuri instructs. “But that’s all you’re going to do with it, because you’re not wasting your first time on some idol, even if he can roller skate.”

Kitayama’s about to beg to differ, but then he feels lips on his cock and decides it’s not worth arguing. His hands make fists at his sides, having not been told to touch anything, though his hips rock up beyond his control. Jiyoung doesn’t seem to mind, though, taking a little more into her mouth as she gets used to it, and Kitayama lets slip a moan that Seungyeon gladly swallows.

Then she pulls away and sits up, reaching under her skirt to push down lacy blue panties before slinging a leg across his collarbone and taking a seat right on his mouth. Well aware of what’s expected of him, Kitayama breathes in the enticing scent of female before flicking his tongue out. He actually prefers this way with girls because they do all the moving, at least this one does as she more or less rides his face and gives him something to concentrate on other than Jiyoung sucking on the head of his cock.

“Ah,” Seungyeon gasps, fists clenching his hair as he licks her as fast as he can. “Oppa, don’t stop.”

“You girls are making this entirely too easy on him,” Nicole comments, then moans in a way that has Kitayama’s attention, because he’s not anywhere near her.

“Seungyeon always comes fast though,” Hara comments, and _now_ Kitayama’s arousal is spiked. He keeps moving his tongue even when Seungyeon starts trembling above him, a small warmth flooding his chin and she pulls away instantly, rolling to the side where Hara takes her in her arms and strokes her hair.

Now that there’s nothing blocking his view, Kitayama can clearly see Nicole and Gyuri entwined together, hands up each other’s shirts and sharing lazy kisses as they eyeball him. This has Kitayama holding back because the only thing hotter than being played with by a bunch of girls is the girls playing with each other as well. It’s like something out of a wet dream.

Gyuri smacks Nicole on the ass. “Go clean his face. And for fuck’s sake, maknae, let me show you how it’s done.”

Kitayama’s eyes widen as Nicole pounces on him, licking up Seungyeon’s juices and continuing right into his mouth where she kisses him deeply. He prepares himself for Gyuri’s mouth, which quickly replaces Jiyoung’s and takes him all the way in, making him arch and moan beneath them.

“Oh, I see,” Jiyoung says cutely, then Gyuri pulls back to let her try. She can only get about halfway down, but that’s more than enough for Kitayama and he digs his fingers into the carpet for some sort of release.

“Cole, back,” Gyuri calls, and Nicole reluctantly pulls away from Kitayama’s mouth to lean back against Gyuri. Kitayama watches as Gyuri undresses her, taking both of Nicole’s breasts in her hands before whipping off her skirt, panties already damp from Gyuri’s teasing.

“Maknae, condom,” Gyuri barks, and Jiyoung reaches over to someone’s purse for a foil packet. She takes it upon herself to roll it onto Kitayama, then her grinning face is back in his vision.

“Oppa,” she says quietly, almost a whisper. “Will you use your fingers on me like you did Hara-unni?”

She’s cute, Kitayama thinks, grateful for something to do with his hands as Nicole is lowered down onto his cock. He pushes his fingers inside Jiyoung a little rougher than he should, but she moans and pushes back enough to make him do it again. She can’t focus enough to kiss him, just mouthing at his neck in a way that feels really nice as he figures out how she likes it and quickly has her bucking against his hand.

“You’re holding up pretty well,” Gyuri tells him, sounding impressed, and Kitayama resists the urge to smirk. Mostly because Gyuri’s kneeling on his side and trailing her mouth down Nicole’s body, making her tighten even more around him. “Let me help you out.”

Her tongue flicks between Nicole’s legs and Nicole throws her head back, fingers tangling in Gyuri’s long hair as she rides him harder. Kitayama takes it out on Jiyoung, who screams as she comes and pushes away from him with desperate gasps of air.

Hara and Seungyeon accept her into their cuddle pile and Kitayama turns his attention to Nicole, who’s flushed red down to her breasts and moaning softly with each rock of her body. Suddenly she clamps down on him and cries out, more “unni” than “oppa,” and abruptly she stops moving, gently pulling Gyuri up to her mouth.

“Oh, my god,” Kitayama says, taking the opportunity to catch his breath as Nicole is lifted off of him. He’s so hard and hot all over, no longer seeing straight from how badly he wants to come, though Gyuri’s piercing eyes are clear as day as she mounts him.

“One more, oppa,” she whispers, leaning down to kiss him and share Nicole’s taste. “I like it hard and fast, and I want you to use your hands on me, too. Got that?”

“Yes, Goddess,” Kitayama says, because that’s what the other girls had called her, and it turns out to be the right thing to say as Gyuri’s eyes darken and she rocks back, taking him deep inside her. She’s much different than Nicole, than any of them really. Gyuri knows what she’s doing and does it well, not leaving Kitayama much to do beside slide his hands up her shirt and touch her. She squeezes around him when he pinches her nipples, so he does it again and she lets out a noise akin to a growl as she leans back on her heels, hair flowing wildly behind her.

Kitayama takes a bit of initiative and snaps his hips, matching her rhythm and making her breaths double in speed as he feels her respond to him. He knows exactly when he hits her g-spot and angles himself to keep doing it, barely fighting his own release in favor of hers, which gets closer and closer with each deep thrust.

“Fuck, oppa,” Gyuri groans, her thighs trembling in the inevitable prelude to orgasm, and Kitayama fucks her through it, groans taking over his breaths as he knows nothing but sex and the promise of sweet, sweet release.

“Please,” he begs, reaching for her as she stops moving. “Please let me finish.”

“Mm, you did well,” Gyuri says, but she still pulls back and slumps to the side with her girls. “Do it yourself.”

That gets the others’ attention, especially Jiyoung who pushes Nicole’s hair out of the way to watch, but Kitayama could care less if the entirety of Tokyo had eyes on him as he takes his cock in hand and begins to pump it.

“Take off the condom,” Gyuri orders. “I want to see you come all over yourself.”

Kitayama doesn’t even interrupt his rhythm to do as she says, pushing it up with the hand curled around himself and pulling it off with the other, arching into his own touch that isn’t slow or teasing at all. It only takes a few more strokes to push him over the edge, warm drops landing on his stomach and fingers as he finally rides the waves of orgasm.

He’s still out of it when he feels tongues on him, licking up the mess, and he blinks his eyes open to see Gyuri staring down at him, almost fondly.

“Thanks for supporting us,” she says, and Kitayama’s mentally purchasing their entire discography.

*

“I call bullshit,” Yokoo says, slamming his beer down onto the coaster for effect. “There is no way you slept with all of KARA. That’s, like, physically impossible.”

“I didn’t fuck all of them,” Kitayama says, leaning back against the couch with a smug face. “Just the leader and the American one.”

“The American one is _so hot_ ,” Fujigaya drawls, and Kitayama frowns as he considers taking back what he’d said to Nicole and actually hooking them up. “There is no way you hit that.”

So much for being nice. “Whatever, I don’t care if you believe me or not.”

“Wasn’t Ohkura with you?” Kawai asks, and four heads swivel toward the redhead at the end of the table who’s stuffing his face with peanuts.

“What?” Ohkura replies, mouth full.

“He wouldn’t know anyway,” Kitayama tells them. “They snatched me straight from the auditorium as we were leaving. Probably they left Tada-kun alone because they know he’s not into girls.”

Ohkura makes a face at the thought of girls. “They’re so messy.”

“I still think you’re full of shit,” Yokoo declares.

“It’s not like there’s any way you can prove it,” Fujigaya adds. “We have to take your word for it—which we’re not.”

Kitayama’s phone buzzes then, and he ignores the others to flip it open. It’s from an unknown number, but the message doesn’t leave much doubt in his mind as to who the sender is.

_I want to see how long you can hold out with just me, leader to leader._

“Whatever,” Kitayama says again; he thinks he’ll keep this next encounter to himself.


End file.
